List of Pizza Party Episodes
This is the list of episodes in the comedy Pizza Party. Season 1 Pilot S'jate delivers a pizza to Mrs. ProCon, and him and Unidef get accepted into college. They also meet Eleganni C'killish. Too Many Pizzas S'jate and Unidef order a lot of pizzas from S'jates pizza place. Skater Hater Unidef tries to teach S'jate how to skate. List or That The gang make a bunch of lists. Seven, Eight, Ninja A ninja makes Eleganni think she will become the emperor of Japan, but really, ninjas will force her to make machines for them. S'jate and Unidef have to rescue her. Mind Swap S'jate and Unidef switch minds after eating a toxic pizza. So Dreamy Unidef has an awesome dream and refuses to wake up from it. Science Unfair Unidef gets paired with Eleganni for a science fair project. S'jate gets paired with an Evolved Vaxasaurian, and they can't make anything because they are both dumb. Badminton Buffoons S'jate and Unidef play an intense game of badminton. The Curse S'jate gets cursed, making every fact he points out become false. How to Break the Fourth Wall S'jate gets trapped in between Pizza Party and the real world. Tail Unidef gains a tail, so S'jate and Eleganni try to figure out why. Dorirumble Doriru gets a Talpaedan disease that makes him cause an earthquake until he gets cured. Dance Party? No! Toranja throws a dance party, but when nobody comes, Toranja becomes really angry and starts attacking everyone. Why I Hate Math The math teacher discovers a math problem that will destroy the world unless someone solves it. C'killish C'Mystery When Eleganni gets in the news for defeating a T'okustar, S'jate and Unidef get on her case. Peleciplague A plague transferred by dangerous insects arises, making everyone sick. SUEDAT An alien turns S'jate, Unidef, Eleganni, Doriru, Ave, and Toranja into abbreviations. Fizyx S'jate and Unidef ignore physics, causing the world to distort. Jokes of Art Unidef attempts to create an art masterpiece, but fails miserably. Hypno Havoc S'jate and Unidef learn hypnotism, but they quickly find trouble. Dates for Dates Toranja becomes the president of what he thinks is a club for the date fruit, but it is actually for the dates on a calendar. However, he is not allowed to quit. Specials Polymorph Protector S'jate and Unidef discover that a Polymorph is being used to hold the college together. When they annoy him and make him leave, they have to get him back before the whole college comes apart. Kineceleran Kyle A Kineceleran named Kyle tries to take over the world by appearing in all the media he can. Appoplexian Anger Miles' older brother Wiles tries to hunt Miles down for a holiday on Appoplexia, and S'jate and Unidef have to help him survive. Crystalsapien Chaos S'jate and Unidef have to interview someone famous from another planet for homework. They choose Sugilite, who gets mad when the duo keep destroying Petropia. Category:Episodes Category:Batking30 Category:Ultimatehero Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Episode Guides Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes